


Czy chcę wiedzieć?

by Peteetunia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, miniaturowa miniaturka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteetunia/pseuds/Peteetunia
Summary: Dramione. Niewymagająca miniaturka o tym, co się ma, a czego można chcieć, ale nie potrzebować. Wcześniej publikowana w innych miejscach, ma już kilka lat.Kanon trochę w lesie.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Czy chcę wiedzieć?

Była piekielnie zmęczona, ale nie umiała zasnąć w nowym miejscu. Już dawno temu powinna przekonać się do brania czegoś na sen podczas dłuższych wyjazdów, ale wciąż nie miała ochoty ingerować w swój zegar biologiczny. Jakby nie ingerowała w niego wystarczająco na co dzień, trując się hektolitrami kawy i napojami o tak wysokim poziomie cukru, że już od paru lat po prostu nie patrzyła na etykietki, żeby nie dodawać sobie kolejnych zmartwień. No i papierosy, jej największy grzeszek. Ron potrafił wyczuć ich smród z odległości paru mil i wściekał się za każdym razem, kiedy wlókł się wraz ze zmęczoną nią do ich mieszkania. Prawie nigdy nie pamiętała o rzuceniu na siebie zaklęcia odświeżającego. Ale o starym mugolskim sposobie nigdy nie zapominała, a może po prostu uzależniła się też od miętowej gumy do żucia.

Służbowe wyjazdy za granicę dla większości były okazją ku temu, żeby przesiadywać ze znajomymi z pracy przy barze i upijać się do nieprzytomności, a rankiem straszyć wszystkich zmęczoną twarzą na kolejnych szkoleniowych wykładach. To nie dla Hermiony. Owszem, posiedziała z nimi dzisiaj trochę dłużej, biorąc sobie do serca wykład Rona na temat poznawania nowych ludzi. Wypiła trochę wina, ale szybko doszła do wniosku, że woli wrócić do swojego pokoju, wziąć gorący prysznic, używając tych śmiesznych hotelowych tubek z kosmetykami. Potem zawinęła się w równie hotelowy szlafrok, rozumiejąc ludzi, którzy często sobie to wszystko pożyczają. Niezależnie od tego, jakiej użyłaby przy praniu magii (albo mugolskiego płynu do płukania), nigdy nie osiągnie takiego efektu.

Potem położyła się spać. Najprawdopodobniej leżała tak dość długo, jeszcze dłużej zbierając się, by podejść do okna. Ruch uliczny zawsze trochę ją uspokajał, a miała cudowny widok na Avenue C.

Wyszła na balkon boso. Zawsze wybierała brak obuwia, gdy mogła o tym w ogóle decydować. W ich mieszkaniu się nie dało, bo Ron rozrzucał wszędzie te swoje szachy, miniaturowych graczy quidditcha i inne rupiecie, które przyprawiały ją o ból głowy. Często mówił o dzieciach i chciał je mieć chyba tylko po to, żeby usprawiedliwić posiadanie zabawek.

Zimne powietrze w żadnym wypadku nie wydawało się świeże - w końcu stała w samym centrum Nowego Jorku - ale było w nim coś ożywczego. Ożywczego w takim stopniu, że raczej nie da rady już zasnąć.

Nie lubiła w służbowych szkoleniach tego, że nie miała pod ręką zbyt wielu papierów, które mogłaby wypełniać. Zbyt mała ilość pracy też przyprawiała ją o ból głowy. W ciągu tych kilku lat swojego pobytu w ministerstwie, bardzo szybko udało się jej zostać szablonową pracoholiczką.

Książka? Zabrała ze sobą jakąś książkę? Z całą pewnością, ale jeśli teraz którąś zacznie, będzie musiała ją skończyć, a wszystkie były dość opasłe.

Ostatecznie po prostu usiadła na krześle, przypominającym te ogrodowe. Oparła stopy o szklany stolik, na co nie pozwoliłaby sobie w innych okolicznościach.

\- Nie powinnaś używać tak mocnej szminki, Granger, to się kłóci z twoim codziennym wizerunkiem kobiety zapracowanej, która nie ma czasu się nawet uczesać. Pewnie myjesz zęby i jednocześnie brudzisz się atramentem przy kończeniu jakiegoś sprawozdania.

Oddzielne pokoje, balkony także oddzielne, ale wciąż zbyt blisko siebie.

Lubiła tę szminkę. Co prawda, dostała ją od Ginny i nie do końca była przekonana do tego odcienia czerwieni, ale i tak jej użyła. Krwista na tyle, by podbijać biel zębów. Dlaczego użyła jej akurat dzisiaj? Zwyczajny przypadek. Tak jak przypadkiem jest pośpieszne decydowanie o założeniu czarnej sukienki, gdy nie ma się tyle czasu, żeby dobierać bluzkę i spódnicę. Kolor mógłby wydawać się banalny, ale dlaczego miałaby się tym przejmować?

Pamiętała jak kiedyś starł jej szminkę jeszcze przed tym, jak zaczął ją całować. Nigdy nie wytłumaczył, dlaczego to zrobił – dlaczego starł i dlaczego pocałował.

\- I byłoby na tyle, jeśli chodzi o miły wieczór i miłe posiedzenie na skąpanym w świetle księżyca balkonie. Gdzie są moje papierosy, Malfoy?

To chyba on nauczył ją palić. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Wyszli ze stołówki podczas paru przerw obiadowych, dał jej spróbować. Na początku cholernie się jej to nie podobało, nie umiała tego robić poprawnie i ciągle się krztusiła, niczym trzynastolatka. Ostatecznie po tym wszystkim zostały jej już tylko papierosy i możliwość śmierci na raka płuc.

\- Wiesz, Granger, w zeszłym roku, kiedy mieliśmy to śmieszne świąteczne losowanie prezentów w naszym departamencie, modliłem się, żeby cię wylosować i kupić ci grzebień. Albo szczotkę, bo grzebień mógłby się na tych kudłach złamać.

Jej włosy zmieniały swoją fakturę i porowatość razem z położeniem słońca. Kiedyś powiedział jej, że najlepiej wyglądają zaraz po przebudzeniu. Na drugiej pozycji uplasował się moment zaraz po seksie.

\- To miłe słyszeć, że naprawdę dojrzałeś. Oddaj mi moje papierosy. Leżały na stoliku.

\- Sądzę, że to jakaś złośliwa sowa mogła je zabrać i...

\- Czuć je od ciebie na kilometr, płomykówko. Przywiozłam je z konferencji w Dubaju. Z daleka czuć tę nutkę wanilii i mięty.

\- A bierz je sobie. I tak są dla mnie zbyt babskie.

Kiedy się denerwował, miał w zwyczaju odgryzać filtry od swoich Natural flavor. Mówił, że papierosy są symbolem męskości i pewności siebie. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie potrafi radzić sobie ze stresem w inny sposób.

\- Weasley pozwala ci jeździć do Dubaju?

W zeszłym miesiącu wróciła do pustego mieszkania. Nie spodziewała się żądnego przyjęcia powitalnego, nigdy tego nie robili, ale oczekiwała, że po prostu będzie. Wrócił trzy godziny później. Śmierdział glebą i trawą, brudny strój do gry zostawił na podłodze w łazience. Udawała, że śpi.

\- Każde z nas ma swoją pracę, swoje obowiązki.

Ron nienawidził swojej pracy. Nie mówił o tym wprost, ale takie rzeczy się po prostu wie, gdy zna się kogoś paręnaście lat. Wracał skonany, wypruty z chęci do czegokolwiek. Siadał przy telewizorze i tam najczęściej zasypiał, wcześniej całując ją w policzek na wypadek, jeśli nie zdążyłby zrobić tego rano. Zebrała już takich pocałunków kilkadziesiąt i pewnie zbierze drugie tyle.

\- No tak, on pewnie też czasem musi wyskoczyć z Potterem do Dubaju. To zadziwiające, że nigdy nie podejrzewałaś ich o romans...

Harry i Ginny starają się o dziecko. Nigdy nie rozmawiała o dziecku z Ronem. Ron sam monologował. Rozmawiała za to z nim. Oczywiście nie o ich dziecku. Potem, już po ślubie, przy każdej możliwej okazji żartował, że Wesley pójdzie w ślady ojca i zrobi jej tyle samo potomstwa. I, że (jak na niego) to genialny plan, bo przy okazji straci figurę. Będzie rozlazła, wielka i karmiąca, a Weasley będzie zadowolony, że jest już tylko jego.

\- Czasami starasz się być tak bardzo zabawny, że nie da się nie słyszeć w tym desperacji.

Kiedyś wystawał w środku nocy pod jej drzwiami. W rocznicę tego piekła. Nie mogła go wpuścić, bo Ron był u niej, ale była pewna, że stał tam do wschodu słońca. Chyba płakał.

\- Po tych słowach jednak potrzebuję twojego pedalskiego papierosa, Granger... Dzięki. Więc? Skąd u ciebie dzisiaj ta szminka?

Ron kupił jej kiedyś szminkę. Była różowa i zadziwiająco przypominająca jedną z rodzaju tych, którymi smarowała się w Hogwarcie Lavender. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę go wtedy (na szóstym roku) kochała, czy po prostu potrzebowała któregoś z nich tylko dla siebie. Nie zrobiła żadnej awantury, przyswoiła w niepokoju i zapamiętała.

\- Jak na tak męskiego faceta, który brzydzi się smakowymi papierosami, masz dużą pamięć do szczegółów.

\- Ciesz się, że gapiłem się na twoje usta, nie na piersi, Granger.

\- Dlaczego to miałoby definiować moje szczęście?

\- Łamiesz reguły, Granger. To miała być słowna przepychanka, na niezbyt wysokim poziomie, to prawda. Ale nie rozumiem, po jaką cholerę, wolisz brnąć w nieudolną psychoanalizę?

\- Zawsze wolałeś uciekać.

\- Przecież tu jestem.

\- Każda kobieta, która została wysłana na tę delegację odwiedziła już twoje łóżko i znudzony uciekasz w rozmowę ze mną?

\- Jeśli chodzi o sam wyjazd, nie. Jeśli wykonać ogólne zsumowanie, tak.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, skąd u ciebie ten problem z stałością?

\- To pewnie ma swoje źródło w moim tragicznym dzieciństwie... Nie, kurwa, Granger, nie mam żadnego problemu ze stałością. Jestem młody. Mam tych dwadzieścia kilka lat, wciąż daleko do trzydziestki. Nie każdy w tym wieku desperacko trzyma się jednej osoby tylko po to, żeby chociaż na pięć sekund poczuć stabilizację. Stabilizacja to raczej coś, czego powinno się w tym wieku unikać. Normalna reakcja normalnego człowieka to chęć odreagowania po tych wszystkich latach właśnie w taki sposób, Granger. Nie wolałaś poszaleć przed ślubem z tym... Ronaldem?

\- O, proszę. Komuś idzie lepiej z uciekaniem się do psychoanalizy. Szłoby ci świetnie ze szklaną kulą. Chciałeś mnie sprowokować do czegoś konkretnego, czy tylko miało mnie to zaboleć?

Pokręcił głową, pochylając się nad żelazną balustradą. Rozpiął kilka (dokładnie dwa, policzyła przecież) guziki czarnej koszuli, chociaż noc była całkiem chłodna. Nie potrafiła pozbyć się uczucia, że niestety coraz lepiej radzi sobie z irytacją. Kiedyś wybuchnąłby bez większych prób powstrzymywania się. Wrzeszczeliby tak głośno, że w końcu przyszedłby ktoś z recepcji. Oczywiście ktoś zaniepokojony możliwością dokonania krwawej rzezi na ich gościu. Nikt ciekawski, gdzież tam.

A teraz wystarczyła mu chwila. Parę razy ze świstem wypuścił z ust powietrze, a potem znowu zwrócił twarz w jej kierunku. Nie będzie drążył. Oczywiście, że nie będzie drążył.

\- Wiesz, kiedyś to analizowałem. To nie tak, że namierzam kobietę, zdobywam, po czym się nudzę. Wszystko kończy się gdzieś na etapie seksu oralnego. Każdy lubi seks oralny, to prawda. Ale czy to nie jest w pewien sposób poniżające dla kobiety? Zazwyczaj klęczy i zazwyczaj patrzy się na nią z góry. Facet może sobie mówić, że partnerstwo jest najważniejsze, ale niech mi żaden nie kłamie, że w tej jednej krótkiej chwili nie chodzi o jakąś chorą władzę. Każdy czerpie z tego satysfakcję. Ja też. Potem kobieta traci pewien urok, więc po co się z nią dalej spotykać?

Kiedyś, przy podobnym temacie rozmowy, najprawdopodobniej byłaby w stanie tylko odchrząknąć, nerwowo splatać palce i błądzić gdzieś wzrokiem. Niestety przyzwyczaił ją do swoich specyficznych wyborów dnia i godziny na rozmowy o seksie. Kiedyś, bez większego powodu i bez jakiegokolwiek zapytania z jej strony, poinformował ją w ministerialnej windzie, że od paru dni nie może się pozbyć bolesnej erekcji. Wszystko przez to, że dał się namówić jakiejś (nieistotnej oczywiście) małolacie na wypicie paskudnych ziółek. Masz swoją chęć odreagowania po wojnie, chciałoby się rzec.

Było tam pięć osób – w windzie. Pięć niezwykle skorych do plotek osób. Wieczorem, ci mniej rozsądni, zakładali się, czy Hermiona pomogła mu potem z jego kłopotem. Na szczęście miała tam władzę i ukróciła nieprzyjemną sprawę nim zdążyła zmutować na cały budynek. Masz swoją chęć odreagowania po wojnie.

\- Nie lubisz się im odwdzięczać? Mowa o seksie, nie o bukietach kwiatów za dobrą... taktykę.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Jeszcze żadna się tego nie domagała, w tym problem, Granger.

\- Idę spać. Tak swoją drogą, Malfoy, mógłbyś w końcu nauczyć się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

\- Jesteś rzeczą, którą mam nazywać Hermioną? Chyba już na to za późno, raczej nie będę umiał się przyzwyczaić. Przy bardziej intymnych sytuacjach ci to nie przeszkadzało, a teraz nagle tego ode mnie wymagasz? Miękniesz na starość, Granger.

\- Sytuacji. Nie rób z tego liczby mnogiej. I nie, nie o to mi chodziło, Draco. Wyszłam za mąż, pamiętasz? Teraz mam na nazwisko Weasley.

\- Nawet nie dałaś mi szansy... Granger.

Stała jeszcze kilka sekund. Jedna stopa w ciepłym pokoju, druga na zimnej posadce balkonu. Gdyby była osobą bardziej podatną na jakiekolwiek metafory, pewnie odnalazłaby dość głębokie znaczenie w tym, że bardzo długo musiała się zastanawiać, który kierunek obrać. Niestety po wojnie nie miała już siły na ryzyko i gierki. Miło było od czasu do czasu uwierzyć, że jednak czeka ją w życiu coś więcej niż nudna (ale dobrze płatna) praca do śmierci, powroty do ładnego mieszkania, okazjonalny seks, z rodzaju tych przyjemnych, ale to jedyne słowo, którym można go opisać. Potem gromadka dzieci i przeglądanie się w lustrze w poszukiwaniu nowych zmarszczek. Kiedy o tym myślała, nie wydawało się to tym, czego zawsze chciała od życia. Ale po wojnie nauczyła się, całkiem odruchowo, wybierać stabilizację.

Nie miał racji, dostał swoich tysiąc szans. Problem nie leżał w tym, że mu ich nie dawała. Raczej w tym, że nie wykorzystywał ich w odpowiedni sposób. Było już jednak za późno. Metaforycznie i dosłownie. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy i Hermiona była potwornie śpiąca. Zbyt śpiąca, by się dalej bawić.

Dzisiejsza rozmowa była tysiąc pierwszą i chyba już ostatnią szansą.

\- Dobranoc, Draco.

Nie, oczywiście się oszukiwała. Malfoy dostanie swoich dziesięć tysięcy szans, jeśli tylko tyle będzie potrzebował.

\- Dobranoc, Granger.


End file.
